User talk:Drakonikian
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Boldoboldogoldo.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 17:49, February 27, 2016 (UTC) So... I wasn't aware that anyone was still trying to do anything around Bitter Chocolate. Or, R-Type in general, really. I've been having a go at translating Bitter Chocolate into English on my own, since it seemed like nobody else was still trying to translate it. I doubt that I'll finish it, and it certainly won't be done any time soon, but it's better then the nothing that I can see from anyone else. Of course, if someone else is already translating it, then I'd just be wasting my time - so I don't suppose you know if there's anyone else working on a translation? Given that you seem to be the only account with recent activity on this wiki, you would appear to be the best person for me to ask. Host24 (talk) 18:16, March 5, 2016 (UTC)Host24 Hello It seem you are currently the most active user here. Would you be up for adopting this wiki? I'm trying to give a push to the various shmup wikis, but I obviously can't adopt them all. Welcome to your doom! 19:18, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I can help with anything you may need if you decide to adopt it. For now, in order to be eligible, you'll have to do at least one edit every day or so for one week. As an admin, you don't have to be here the whole time, real life always come first and we do this as a hobby. Besides, this wiki is already well built and would really only need an active admin to do some cleanup. Welcome to your doom! 21:16, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for adding these missing attack details - also I found something interesting I'm glad you're adding all the missing ship values - like the force-combined lasers - since I noticed they were missing a bit ago. I'm not sure if this might help you, but I found what looks like the a Japanese wiki for R-Type Tactics 1 & 2, and it has, it seems, more information than ours. You can probably copy the whole unit data section, just changing the words to English. They've even got the hidden health totals for fighters, that the game doesn't show (as it instead only gives the number of fighters in the squad). http://www41.atwiki.jp/r-type-tactics/ If you can't read their language, the unit data link is on the left, looks like "データ". Click it to get a list of different factions - just run the list through google translate and you should get a good enough idea as to what each thing is. (Not something I would normally recomend for translating, but since you're just translating number values for certain weapons mostly, you shouldn't need anything more complicated.) Admin Position Well, I can't figure out how to comment on your blog note, so I'll just comment on your profile instead, I guess. As far as I've seen, it's just you n' me here, mate. Maybe there's a couple of lurkers around too, but probably not many. I don't have any issue with what you've done so far, so you've got my blessing to go ahead and request admin rights for the wiki. Was the Japanese wiki's data of any use? Yes, you should enable commenting on the blog post. Welcome to your doom! 23:14, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Sup! Congrats on the adoption! I have made a icon for this wiki: Here. I also suggest you take a look at the wiki features and activate the Message Walls, they're much easier to keep track of conversations. If you need something else drop me a line. Welcome to your doom! 17:42, May 17, 2016 (UTC)